Battery-powered flashlights are well known in the art and are used in a variety of applications. Typical flashlights include a light source (e.g., LED or an incandescent light bulb), batteries and a switch. The batteries and the switch are arranged in a housing that provides the electrical circuit to activate the light source.
Drawbacks to conventional flashlight designs include design inefficiencies such as engagement of the flashlights with other objects. For example, during operation, the user of a conventional flashlight has to hold the housing and direct the light emitted by the incandescent light bulb with one hand and use the other hand to repair a malfunctioned device illuminated by the flashlight.